


What Could Have Been

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow post 6x01, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a bit of 6x01 rewrite, specifically the Olicity scenes.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to try to work out my issues with Olicity in episode 6x01. I know some people enjoyed the show as is, this may not be for them. But I struggled with the interaction between Olicity after they become closer between 5x20-5x23 and they had returned from the island 5 months ago...why are they so uncomfortable and distant? Just my thoughts. This was not written to create a debate, I just wanted to write what I wish I had seen. 
> 
> No beta, mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

_ Flashback to 5 months ago shortly after the explosions on Lian Yu _

 

Oliver looked over at Slade from where he stood next to Thea’s lifeless body. “Slade, stay with my sister! I radioed a distress call from the boat calling for emergency personnel. I suggested they contact Lyla Michaels for help. I have to go find the others. If they come make sure my sister is on the first plane out.”

 

Slade nodded stoically and Oliver took off in the direction of the abandoned plane as that was the last location he had for Felicity.

 

As he got closer he began yelling. “Rene! John! Curtis! FELICITY!!!” Slade had told him Quentin and Dinah were okay and that was a relieved.

 

All he saw was debris burning, he began to cough due to the smoke. They had to be here. They just had to. “John!!!”

 

“Oliver?”

 

Oliver’s head turned as if it were on a swivel. “John! John, where are you?”

 

“Oliver!” 

 

Oliver followed the sound of John’s voice and found him lying on the ground the middle of the debris. He looked awful, his right side looked like it had been gutted by the explosion. “Oh My God, John.”

 

“Hey, it’s not that bad. I’ve been through worst. Just patch me up.” John tried to smile but Oliver could see the pain in his eyes.

 

“I’ve called for help. I ran into Slade when I made it back to the island. Samantha didn’t make it and Thea...I don’t know about Thea.”

 

“Oliver, man I’m so sorry.”

 

“Where are the others? Felicity?”

 

“They were running to take cover in the plane. Felicity tripped and I ran back and got her on her way. I think she made it.”

 

“Okay, you stay here. I’ll be right back.”

 

As Oliver ran toward the plane, he again began yelling their names. 

 

“Oliver!” 

 

Oliver turned to see Curtis jumping down from the plane. “Oliver, man, I’m so glad to see you!”

 

“You too. Where are the others? Where is Felicity?”

 

“We are still on the plane. Oliver, I have to warn you. It’s not good. Felicity hit head on the side of the plane pretty hard when the explosions hit and she’s yet to wake up. She’s breathing fine, though”

 

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat. “Take me to her.”

 

Oliver followed Curtis back onto the now truly defunct plane. He nodded at Rene and moved quickly toward the only woman he had ever loved. He pulled her into his arms. “Felicity, honey, you have to wake up! I need to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I need you to be okay. Can you hear me? It’s time to wake up! We have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

Felicity didn’t respond. And Oliver could feel his resolve starting to collapse. William’s mother, Thea, John and now Felicity. Chase really had destroyed his world. Oliver began to sob. “Felicity, come back to me Felicity!”

 

Felicity shifted and softly spoke “Oliver, Oliver I’m here. I’m here.”

 

“Oh, Felicity! I was so scared.”

 

“What about,” she tried to clear her throat. She really needed a drink.

 

“It’s really smoky.” Oliver tried to explain the dryness. “I called for emergency help. They should be here soon. Felicity, can you walk?”

 

“I can’t feel my legs. I think the chip may have malfunctioned again. Curtis still had work to do.”

 

“I guess, that answers that. I’ll carry you. I’ll have Curtis and Rene stay with John.”

 

“John? What’s wrong with John?” Felicity tried to remember the moments before the explosion. “He didn’t make it to the plane. It’s my fault.”

 

“No, baby, it’s not your fault. It’s Chase’s fault.”

 

Felicity decided to table this. She was too tired to argue. “Everyone else?”

 

“Samantha didn’t make it. Thea, Thea is not good. Slade is with her waiting for help. Quentin, Dinah, Rene and Curtis seem to be good.”

 

“Curtis!” Oliver called out as he made it out the plane with Felicity in his arms. “Stay with John, he’s right over there on the ground.” Oliver pointed in John’s direction. “He’s pretty banged up, don’t let him tell you otherwise. I’ll be back with help as soon as I can.”

 

Oliver walked toward the shoreline, knowing he was walking toward William, Thea and Slade and hoping he was walking toward help.

  
  


_ 5 months later Star City _

 

They had stopped the bad guys and one was in jail, no missile, Oliver thought they could chalk this night up to being a success.

 

He heard the ding of the elevator and couldn’t help but smile as he watched Felicity walking toward them carrying bags of Big Belly Burger for all. “Sorry, I couldn’t be here on comms tonight but I had to take my mother to the airport. God! I didn’t think she would ever leave!” She gave Oliver a look trying convey they now had a parent and kid-free space to have alone time.

 

“I think we need to give your Mom a break. You were involved in an explosion that left you injured of course she was worried. Love to see you walking again by the way.”

 

“Why thank you!” Then she playfully smacked his arm. “Why do you always take my mother’s side?”

 

“Because I love how it annoys you.” He laughed and winked as he leaned in and gave her lips a quick peck. 

 

“Okay, I think that’s a sign we should call it a night.” Digg smiled at Olive and Felicity before leading Rene and Curtis out of the room.

 

“Not exactly subtle,” Felicity called out to them.

 

Now that they were alone, Oliver leaned forward and took Felicity’s hand. “I missed you tonight.”

 

“I missed you, too. I got some food for William in your bag too. A cheeseburger and a plain burger because I didn’t know.”

 

Oliver loved that she had thought of William. “Do you want to join us? William doesn’t really know anyone in Star City….”

 

“Oliver, he’s met me before.”

 

“I know but it’s been five months, maybe he could meet you more.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Where is this coming from? Do you need a buffer?”

 

“I don’t need a buffer. Things are still pretty, well not good.”

 

“Oliver, he’s going to need time. I’m so glad he has you. He might not realize it yet but you are the absolute best person to have in your corner.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so. I’ve got lots of experience with Oliver Queen.”

 

“Oh, do you?”

 

“Yes, and I’d like to expand my experiences.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow.  Felicity and he had been secretly together since the island but taking things slow. Mainly due to Felicity’s recovery and her mother staying at the loft. It’s not like he could bring her back to his place where William was. “Ms. Smoak, what are you trying to say?” 

 

“I’m just saying that I’m a grown woman with her own very empty loft so if you would like to come over sometime, we could hang out as adults.”

 

“As adults?”

 

“Gheez Oliver do you need me to spell it out for you?”

 

He laughed. “Maybe.”

 

“When you have time, I’d like you to come over and make out with me.”

 

“Well, I have to turn down that invitation tonight, but soon, definitely soon. Until then.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her soundly. 

 

*****

 

Felicity was worried about Oliver. She knew things weren’t going well with William and she wished she could fix that. She knew Oliver would be a wonderful father. She just hoped William would notice. 

 

She heard the door open above and knew Oliver was headed down the stairs she headed over to meet him. Every stolen moment alone with him was worth it. They had a lot of missed time to make up. She could tell by the look on his face things were not good.

 

“William?”

“Yes.” Oliver felt so frustrated. He was trying so hard and getting nowhere. It was like beating his head off a wall. But Samantha wanted him to be his father and he was going to fulfil her dying wish.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Felicity hated seeing Oliver look so defeated.

 

“Yes,” he touched her way too tempting bare shoulder. “But now, is not the time.” He then looked more closely at her exposed skin. “You look nice. You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

 

“Maybe, I wanted to give you a preview. But first, we need to talk about Black Siren and her plans for City Hall.”

 

*****

 

When Felicity returned to the lair to see the damaged caused by Black Siren, she was relieved everyone was okay.  She knew Quentin struggled with differentiating her from Laurel but she did not. Black Siren was plain evil and she’d be happy to get rid of her, especially for the pain to was causing him.

 

She was glad to be home in her comfy clothes now. Felicity knew Oliver was in the loft above her with his son. She knew it was selfish but she wished they were both down her with her. Maybe one day, she couldn’t help but think.

 

She needed a distraction. She turned on the TV to catch the ten o’clock news and was shocked by what they said was coming up. They had a picture that revealed the identity of the vigilante known as the Green Arrow. This can’t be good.

 

She picked up her phone on clicked on Oliver’s face in her contacts.

 

“Hey, I was just about to call you.” Oliver was elated. He’d finally made a breakthrough with William. Maybe there was hope after all.

 

“Turn on Channel 52.”

 

“Okay.” Oliver picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television just in time to see a picture of himself in the Green Arrow suit with no mask. He felt the phone slipping from his ear.

 

“Oliver,” he heard Felicity’s voice. “What are we going to do?”

 

“I don’t know.” Oliver wiped his hand over his face. “Felicity, you still there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you come up? Let’s talk about this in person, besides this is nothing we haven’t handled before.”

 

“Right. I’m on my way up.” Felicity loved this new positive, can do Oliver.


End file.
